marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake Motion
Drake Motion Dipole Member of the Hellfire Club (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) History Drake is the second son of two Nashville country singers and has lots of siblings, most of whom, due to their upbringin became just as corrupt and wicked as himself. When he was younger his older brother Marx often picked on him, often making a habit of locking him in their family's garage for hours at a time, which caused Drake to slowly, due to the isolation, develop a general hatred for people, his brother in particular. After one such an incident, Drake became enraged, and suddenly the house shook slightly as the garage door was ripped from it. When Marx came to see what had happened, he threw the door at him, narrowly missing decapitating him. "You EVER pull that shit again, and I will KILL you....." He then left their home and went out on his own. He was eventually found by the Brotherhood and he briefly joined them. Under their tutelage, he gained a level of control over his powers of magnetism almost unheard of for a mutant of his age. Not long after, Drake departed from the Brotherhood, as they frowned upon his consistent use of his powers for monetary wealth. He began to make a habit of robbing banks, often leaving behind the cash and taking the gold and other precious metals. As a result he quickly amassed a moderate fortune at 19. He soon heard tell of a group that called themselves the Hellfire Club. Intrigued, he bought all the information he could find on them and soon requested to join. After a thorough background check, he was allowed in, where he still resides now. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Reserved and soft-spoken. Very honest. Classic romantic,flirty and loves to make friends. adventurous and valiant. Appearance Appearance Drake is a Caucasian male. He is 6'3 and 195 lbs. He is muscular with a slim build. He has black hair and characteristically purple eyes. Powers/Abilities Powers/Abilities Magnokinesis: Drake has near-limitless control of all forms of magnetism, whether natural or artificial, to manipulate any metal. He uses this ability in several different ways, including: *Magnetic Force-Fields: He usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field can withstand the effects of multiple ballitic weapons, brute phsyical assault, and the depths of space. *Magnetic Flight: Drake is also capable of sustaining flight for long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, propelling himself thus. By using his magnetic powers, he can travel speeds at high speeds; however, in order to travel in space, he'll also requires his force field to breathe. *Metallic Bonding: He has recently presented the power to atomically bond metallic substances to any designated surface material. This newly developed technique allows him to blend metallic alloys with the earth, water, and air *Organic Iron Manipulation: Drake can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows him to have moderate control over an opponent's body. He can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. He can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin *Electromagnetic Sight: By concentrating, Drake can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. *Multilingual: Drake is fluent in English, French, Polish, Russian, Hebrew, Arabic, Ukrainian, German, and Yiddish Drake is skilled in Ninjustsu, and is a self-proclaimed ninja. He is highly skilled in guerilla warfare. Relationships Relationships 501px ---- Category:Characters Category:The Hellfire Club Category:Villain Category:Motion Sibiling